


Do You Not Love Me Anymore?

by Belladonna229 (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anger, Crying, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter runs away, Pining, Unresolved, dramatic boys, heartbroken Johnny Storm, johnny doesn't want to lose his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: Peter gets hit with the realization that he is in love with his good friend. So does he tell him and talk it over like adults?No! What are you new to fanfiction?He bottles it up and makes things worse.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Do You Not Love Me Anymore?

This is nice. 

Just sitting on the top of some random building with one of his best friends, joking and having a good time. The world isn’t in jeopardy. No one they know is sick or dying. No bad guys chasing them. They’re just hanging out, throwing cold fries at each other and eating burgers. 

It’s nice. 

Really really nice. 

Some may say perfect even.

Except it isn’t.

Why?

Because after another near-death experience, he came to realize that he is in love with his best friend. The kind of ‘In Love’ that you don’t realize until you’re way too deep in to turn back and if something bad happened, it would break you so much that you’d just come undone and probably die. But no matter how much you know it’s gonna hurt when you hit the ground, you can’t help but fall even more.

But what the hell? Why not dive headfirst into this madness? It’s too late to turn back now. It’s been too late for a while. 

He was in too deep before he knew he was even there.

* * *

After a rather nasty fight with Scorpion, Peter went to Johnny for help stitching himself up. His apartment was far enough away that he’d likely bleed out if he tried to go there. But the Baxter Building was only a block away. So he’d still be conscious enough to explain what happened and maybe be some help. Not to mention it wouldn’t be the first time he’s gone to Johnny for a patch up. 

So he made a course for the Baxter Building. 

Luckily, Johnny was still awake when he got there, which made getting his attention easy. But things started to go downhill once he got in. 

Johnny made quick work of dressing his wounds, but he also said something that made him a little more self-aware. 

“You need to be more careful, Pete. What would happen if you died for real? Huh? I blew up last time you died, imagine if I lost you permanently,” 

He had been told about that, Johnny flew into the sky and just let loose. He knew it had happened, but hearing it from Johnny left an aching feeling in his chest. He had lost him once too, so he knew exactly what he meant. He knew what it was like to lose a friend. 

So why were his dreams plagued with Johnny all alone after that? Johnny at his grave. Johnny in pain because of him. At the time he chalked it up to him caring about his friend. He wouldn’t want Harry in those kinds of situations either. 

But his mind kept going back to Johnny: How was Johnny doing? Was he having fun at his modeling gig? Johnny would look amazing in those pants. Should he invite Johnny as his plus one to Harry’s party? Is Johnny coming for movie night?

He was overtaking Peter’s mind. 

So, of course, he talked to MJ about it. She always knew what to do. But all he got out of that conversation was that he usually mentions Johnny at least once or twice a day and she thought that they were already dating.

Why would she think that? He tried to wreak his brain for an answer. Then it hit him. 

Peter Parker was in love with his Flamebrain of a best friend. 

He’s… in love… with Johnny Storm.

To say he freaked out was an understatement. He was in love with Johnny. He could see himself dating him. Or marrying him. Or… Oh no he wants Johnny. 

But he wasn’t about to ruin their friendship. So every time he ran into Johnny he tried to act as normal as possible. They joked and horsed around like normal. Peter was just more aware of his actions and words. 

He didn’t want things to be different, but he was also really worried about freaking him out and losing him forever. 

Imagine if he lost him permanently. 

* * *

“... are you listening to me?” Johnny’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright? You’ve been zoning out a lot lately,” 

“Oh yeah, I’m just tired. I’ve been patrolling later recently so I haven’t been getting much sleep,” he has also been up thinking about the man in front of him. But he wasn’t going to say that out loud. 

Peter abruptly stood up. “Well, I should be off. I have an early morning and need to get my camera stuff ready.” 

“Wait!” Johnny grabbed his arm before he could swing off. “Did I do something?”

He looked Peter in the eyes. A broken look on his face that pained him to his very core. 

“You’ve been acting strange lately. And from what I can tell it’s only around me. Sue and everyone else hasn’t noticed, but I have. And I just can’t figure out what I could have done. So please just tell me what it is so I can fix it,”

“I… uh, don’t know what you’re talking about, Torchy. Everything’s fine.” 

“Peter, you haven’t touched me in over a month,” Please don’t say it like that.

“You haven’t looked me in the eyes even longer,” They’re like a maze he gets lost in. 

“And I don’t remember the last time you told me that you love me,” Because those words are truer than he ever knew before. 

“So, please!? Just tell me what I did wrong because I hate this! I hate that it feels like I’m losing you. Was it when I patched you up after that one fight? If it was I swear I… I take back everything I said that night! Please?! Don’t… don’t leave me, Pete.” 

Johnny was sobbing now. He let go of Peter’s sleeve so he could hide his face in his arms. His heart-wrenching sobs getting lost in the wind as his friend knelt back down, desperate to make him smile again. 

“No no no, please don’t cry. It’s nothing like that. I swear, Johnny, I’m not going anywhere. Hey, hey look at me, I’m right here.” 

Johnny shoved him backward and stood up. “Then why are you doing this? Are you trying to mess with my head!? Do you not love me anymore?” 

Oh, Johnny… 

Peter couldn’t help it anymore. He closed the space between them and connected their lips. Pouring all of his thoughts and emotions about him into it. Every dream and slightly non-platonic look. He wanted him to know all of it. Even if Johnny shunned him, it was better than watching him cry.

When he pulled apart he looked him in the eyes and whispered. “No, Johnny, It’s quite the opposite. I love you too much,” 

And then Peter proceeded to jump off the building. Because he’s nothing short of dramatic. 

He also forgot his mask and had to web half his face but that’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series, depending on how well it does and how many comments it gets. We'll see.


End file.
